Sin With Me
by lebunnylub
Summary: This is a remake of a collection of one-shots from my earliest work called "They Sin". Each chapter is themed after one of the seven deadly sins, pick your poison. SakunoXMany
1. Pride

TezukaXSakuno

I am fixing up my old collection of one-shots. This was one of my first works to be made so it was pretty bad. Capitalize names! I must have thought I was too cool to do that or...something.(haha) I mean I'm not much better but I fixed some things...like using English-Japanese words like "Hai" or "Gomen" I feel unless I actually know the language I shouldn't try to throw in some random words I do know. I do use "sempai" "-chan" "-kun" though.

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pride<p>

Tezuka was a very proud man, and even though he never showed it with his expressions you could tell. Calm at all times and dignified, he the captain of the Seigaku tennis club was greatly respected. He knew how to deal with his team and how to push them to the victory.

He was very proud of his team, and even though he was one of the best he knew he couldn't beat every team alone. They all worked hard and it showed, his powers as a captain showed. Nothing could stop them, and it was a great feeling.

Nothing else seemed to be like that feeling, his grades were excellent but it didn't give him the feeling of pride like his team is able to do. Tezuka thought nothing would.

Until tonight.

A high school formal dance. This would be his last, but for the person he saw across the room it would be her first. She was sitting looking delicate yet calm, watching pairs dance around beautifully. She seemed to be enjoying herself but looked rather lonely.

Tezuka was about to avert his attention when a figure caught his eye. Walking towards her a boy around her year seemed to be asking her to dance. This was a normal thing, but what he saw gave him an interesting feeling.

She straightened her back, looked the boy right in the face and with a sympathetic smile she declined this boys offer. The boy a bit depressed walked off and she slouched down looking a bit sad or relieved.

Seeing this his eyes softened looking at her, he didn't know she had grown so much. She didn't blush or stutter or force herself to agree to dance with the boy. That feeling was whelming inside him.

For a moment he didn't understand, but when he saw her correct her posture once more and look on at the crowd with no hint of shyness he knew.

She made him proud of her.

On her own without being helped or sheltered she grew into a lovely young lady.

He decided to walk over to her and when he was able to get a better view, he saw that she was not cute anymore but actually beautiful. Her hair was out of its twin braids tonight with waves of delicate brown flowing down her back and she had on a light green dress.*

"Tezuka-sempai?" Sakuno said softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

He held out his hand. "Please, allow me the honor of dancing with you." He said.

She looked a bit surprised, and she started to blush a deep red. Still, she took his hand, stared into his eyes happily and gave a warm. "I'd be happy too!"

Taking her to the dance floor he realized that the feeling of pride had returned stronger than before. He danced with her unsure of why this feeling was starting to grow, but he didn't mind. At the moment he was dancing with someone important so there was more than that feeling to think about.

What got him thinking was the fact she tried not to make eye contact, and only when he caught her glancing up at him and blushing a deep red did his questions get answered.

The feeling of being proud before that he couldn't explain, it was her again, but he wasn't just proud of her. He was proud of himself. When they made eye contact and that blush spread across her face, he was proud.

Proud that he could do that to her, proud that he made her stutter, and proud to make her fall in love with him.

The song ended and they both stopped and went back to where she was sitting before.

"Thank you sempai…That was r-really nice! I enjoyed d-dancing with you." She said with a small bow of the head.

He nodded back to her.

"Ummm…I'm sorry if I wasn't that great of a dancer." She said with sheepish smile.

"It's fine…" He said and with that held her chin, and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered in her ear soflty making sure not to get too close.

A blush overran her face instantly but she smiled warmly at him as she calmed down, showing her maturity and beauty in one moment.

He took her hand in his. "You should keep working on it though, don't let your guard down." Tezuka said using his signature catch phrase as he led her back to the dance floor.

She giggled softly and followed beside him.

Tezuka knew she was actually a good dancer when she wasn't clumsy but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

He had so much going for him.

* * *

><p>A little ooc but It's Tezuka…It's almost a must if I want to make some fluffy stuff.<p>

* The reason I had it a light green and not a pink or white is because I didn't want the cute innocent or the pure look. It does go with her perfectly, but the green with her brown hair and eyes I thought gave her a more natural look.

Thank you for reading, Is it better? (haha)


	2. Sloth

A re-write of Sloth featuring someone you wouldn't expect to be lazy. Atobe Keigo is such an interesting character with a charming personality but things change when you're in love, I guess. Sakuno is 24, Atobe is 26.

AtobexSakuno Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi

* * *

><p>11:43 in the morning.<p>

Atobe could only wonder what he was doing in bed at this hour. He had so many things to do today, and it was no time to be just sitting in bed. What would his workers think of him and it was Wednesday at that. He had a high ranked company to run and here he was doing nothing.

He was even starting to get hungry but he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to ring for his maid to get him food either. For some reason he didn't want to do anything at all. With a sigh he brushed his hands through his hair and relaxed a bit. He then looked to the side where a young lady was sleeping soundly next to him. Sakuno was snoozing very softly her face though, was somewhat pale and lacked its usual brightness.

He frowned slightly, and reached over to feel her head. Sadly his fear confirmed, she had a fever.

When his hand left her forehead her eyes began to slowly flutter open. She turned to him and yawned cutely.

"Morning Keigo-kun, w-what time is it?" She asked weakly sitting up. He only pushed her gently back down and stroked her cheek.

"It doesn't matter, go back to sleep you're sick." He said

"W-what! No I am fine!" She said sitting back up quickly. She then held her head because of the headache from moving to fast.

"Ore-sama doesn't think so." He said, again having to slowly push her back down.

"Sleep" He commanded.

"But…What about you? Shouldn't you be going to work?" She asked worriedly.

He sighed a bit and looked away. "Don't worry they can take care of themselves for a day. My company is not one made of slackers and…complete idiots" He said as a few people who may or may not be **complete** idiots ran through his mind.

She reached and held his hand and he looked back to her.

She gave a soft smile "You don't need to stay with me you know? I will be okay."

"Ore-sama knows that, but ore-sama still didn't want to leave for work in the first place." He said.

She pouted a bit. "That's not a good habit." She said.

He smirked slightly. "It's your fault." He snapped back quickly.

"H-how?" She asked confused.

"What do you usually do every morning?" He asked.

"Umm…I get up use the restroom, shower, get dressed, tell you good morning, give you a kiss and leave." She said counting each one on her fingers.

"Exactly." He said confidently.

"Eh?" Was all she could muster clearly confused by his claim.

"Sakuno, my morning is dependent on your morning." He clarified.

"You didn't leave because I didn't say good morning and give you a kiss?" She asked.

He nodded.

She blushed and hid under the covers.

He stared at the lump beside him. "Sakuno?" He said confused.

"This may sound very selfish, but…I am happy to know that. I always wanted for you to depend on me." She said in whisper. " I am glad that I can play a role in your day that you hold so important." She said after a small silence.

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

Sakuno peeked her head from the covers and looked at him. "W-what?"

"After these long years you finally become selfish. Ore-sama has all the money any woman could ever want and more but you didn't care about that. You didn't want much from me either and… what you wanted… you already had." He said before pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe you will be able to get really selfish someday." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" She asked almost afraid of what was going in that mind of his.

"Well it takes two people to want a kid." He said softly.

"Oh…Eh!" Surprised and blushing like mad she pulled away from his hold.

Atobe wasn't surprised when she did, he brought up a very shocking subject. In actuality he has been thinking this over for a few years now but was waiting for the moment Sakuno would answer because she wanted a child too. He didn't want her to feel pressured by him.

"What? I…I…can't… I mean…oh…well it would be nice, but can I? should I? What if it…oh" She rambled on for a moment until Atobe pulled her closer to him again.

"We will talk about it when you're better, for now you have to rest because tomorrow Ore-sama would like to go to work." He said. "Today we both can, rest."

A soft "Yes" was the last thing she said before they both went back to sleep.

Atobe wondered though, how could she do this to him? Make him be lazy and just sit in bed all day. She had a strange power that was for sure.

All he knew was that he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>I think they are a sweet couple, I like it when a guy goes through a transformation for a girl he likes. Making Atobe seem loving to someone other then tennis I find cute.<p>

Anyway, I hoped I fixed it up a bit.

Please Review and Thank you so much for reading.

P.s. I have a poll going for some Sakuno one-shot ideas I had, if any Sakuno fans could go and vote that would be greatly appreciated. Please check my profile.


	3. Wrath

Hello, This will be themed after the sin of Wrath which you may find to be very surprising, at least that's what I was going for anyway. This won't be lovey dovey but I wanted it to be heart warming.

Please note, I have a poll on my profile for some Prince of Tennis one-shot ideas I want to do but I am stuck on which one I should do. If you could please vote that would be greatly appreciated, Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

><p>A young Kabaji was on his way home from elementary school and seemed to have a few bruises on his body. He didn't look like he was in pain, or upset at all, almost as if they weren't there. He was big for his age and he looked tougher and older then he actually was, but he never used this to his advantage. That was the trouble, his classmates knew that he wouldn't fight back so they felt free to bully him. He never said a word to the teacher or his parents because he felt no need to bother them. He wasn't the type of person to get upset over things like that.<p>

He was a strong guy even though he was gentle, and he knew how to defend himself properly but fighting back never made anything better. He knew that and he never liked fighting in the first place.

When he got close to the park he heard some one yelling. When he got closer he could finally hear what was going on.

"Oi! Little girl get back here!"

Kabaji looked to see a boy in the park grabbing a girl with twin braids and pushing her down on the ground. The little boy then pulled her braids and forced her to stand up.

"This is pay back for bumping into me , and making my lunch fall to the floor." He said

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" She said as she started to cry.

The boy pushed her down again. "You're so clumsy and you're not smart or cute." The boy said with a smirk.

Kabaji didn't know what to do, his heart seemed to be hurting a bit and a strong impulse was shaking through out his body.

"Why don't you just stop going to school?" The mean little boy asked

The girl covered in dirt and eyes red from crying shook her head. "N-No! I p-promised grandma th-that I would go to S-Seigaku!" She forced out.

The boy huffed and kicked dirt in her face.

"Like you would make it there." He said folding his arms.

She stayed silent and began to cry again as her frail ego got the best of her. At this moment Kabaji couldn't handle it, before the boy could grab her again Kabaji ran over and grabbed the boy by the collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" The boy screamed as he wiggled to get free with no luck.

Sakuno only looked on in confusion and anxiety.

With a loud grunt Kabaji spun and threw the boy who rolled on the ground. He then got up slowly and glared at Kabaji.

"What was that for you freak!" The boy screeched.

Kabaji turned to Sakuno and she looked a bit scared but with a bit of hesitation held out his hand. He didn't look upset, she was mesmerized by how calm he was and took his hand. He helped her up and while still holding her hand he walked away.

"Hey answer me!" The boy yelled upset over being ignored. The two kept walking on, and when the little boy was out of sight Kabaji let go of Sakunos' hand.

"U-ummm…Thank you." She whispered. He didn't reply but kept walking a slow pace for her to keep up with. "Y-you're really strong…" she added with a small smile.

"Usu" He said looking straight forward.

She looked down a bit disappointed by his silent nature but she didn't mind it too much because he was so kind.

"umm…My name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki." She said shyly.

He looked down at her. "Kabaji" He answered.

That made her brighten up. "You know, you're r-really amazing! C-can I call you Kabaji nii-san?" She asked with hope beaming from her eyes.

He stopped walking, and only stared at her shocked. "U-usu" He said nervously, but he was truly happy on the inside. She too was very happy and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear a bunch of foot steps running their way.

It happened so fast.

He only remembers a few things from that moment.

The voices: "There he is!" "Kabaji nii-san!"

The reason he snapped: The nice little girl named Sakuno that wanted him to be her brother stood in front of him arms stretched out. The two boys a few yards away, throwing stones and her falling down to her knees holding her head.

He kneeled down next to her to see her head was bleeding slightly.

"Dumb girl." One of the little boys said. From then Kabaji could only see a cloud of red.

Kabaji stood up, and patted her head.

She looked up at him "N-nii-san?"

With that he ran off towards the boys and grabbed one by the collar and threw him into the other boy. They scrabbled up, but before they could make a move Kabaji punched one in the jaw and the other in the gut. The force was enormous and they were in a great deal of pain.

The two boys knew they were outmatched and were going to run away, but Kabaji caught them by their arms. Both tried to yank away but his hold was firm.

"L-let us go!" The boy from earlier yelled scared of further pain.

Kabaji only tightened his hold on both of them. "Stop it please! It hurts!" The other said.

He didn't stop, in fact he tightened his hold still. "Oww!" They both yelled in unison as they started to cry.

They are rotten and mean boys who don't deserve any mercy. They hurt someone that finally liked him for who he was. Someone caring enough to want him as a brother. Never in all his life has he wanted to hurt others as much as he did right now.

"Nii-san!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakuno ran over and grabbed his arms crying her heart out.

"Please stop!" She yelled as her eyes showed fear and overwhelming concern, not for the boys but for the kind Nii-san who lost control of himself.

He looked into her big brown eyes, and felt guilty for making her cry even more. "Usu." He said letting the boys go, who quickly ran off.

The two now alone, stared at one another for a moment. "I'm…sorry." He said looking down ashamed. He figured she would probably never want to see him again.

"P-promise me that you will never be like that again." She said.

He nodded a bit surprised. "Usu" He said bowing his head a bit.

She grabbed his hand, and even though she had a bit of blood on her head she smiled a grand smile. "Nii-san is amazing when he is kind and gentle."

With those kind words his heart seemed lighter than air. The hate he felt was gone, and he finally felt at peace again.

* * *

><p>Strange no? I hope it was an interesting read for you. I remember when I thought of who to match her up with the first person was Akaya but I thought that would be too cliché. They are cute but I also wanted to give Kabaji some love.<p>

He seems like the type who doesn't care what happens to him but would kill you if you harmed a lady. A sleeping giant if you will.

Next is Lust


	4. Envy

A Kirihara x Sakuno, I think they are adorable but I could see him being pervy. This one-shot is more sweet and fluffy though. Please Enjoy and a Thanks to those that have reviewed, it means a lot.

Note: I have a poll of Sakuno centric one-shot ideas on my profile please vote, they're seems to be one for each. No progress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Envy<strong>

It wasn't unlikely to see Kirihara Akaya blow up and start yelling at someone weaker than him for whatever reason. It wasn't unlikely for him to look down on an opponent and point out their weakness, but this time it seemed different.

Here he was looking down at a girl with twin braids with pure malice. She was glaring back at him while clutching her racket to her body. They have been arguing for a while now and it all was because of what Niou said earlier.

When Kirihara and Niou were walking around the public tennis courts they saw a few girls playing, and that's when Kirihara saw her. She was mediocre at best but she looked like she was having a lot of fun. She was being beaten by her friend, but their was no hint of frustration or anything like that.

He thought it was weird that she could be so relaxed, and wondered why she wasn't being more serious. She needed to put a little more effort into it and she could do much better. So Kirihara continued watching her while he talked to Niou who could care less about the girl.

Still, Niou agreed, but he loved to tease Kirihara any chance he got.

"…Maybe you're just jealous she can play so happily." Niou said nonchalantly.

"What the? No way!" He said with a glare.

"Heh, sure sure. Just tell yourself that, but you know you are way to competitive. If you started to lose in a match you would go crazy. Like a little kid" Niou said with a smirk.

Kirihara had to stop for a moment. Everything he said was true he would probably go devil on the person no matter if it was an official match or not. So, maybe he was jealous.

"Hey, kid you home?" Niou said flicking the boy on the forehead.

"Oi!" Kirihara retorted and covered his forehead.

"Lets go now…hey wait!" Niou said turning away ,but Kirihara dashed off to where the girl was sitting.

He turned to give a skeptical look, but decided to just watch to see what he does.

Kirihara went to the girl and seemed to be talking.

"I was just wondering, since you are so bad at tennis why you don't play more seriously?" He asked in his usual cocky attitude with a playful smile on his face.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she pouted a bit before turning away. "I do play seriously…I'm j-just not that good." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Eh? How can that be? You were smiling and laughing like the game was a joke." He said rather shocked

She turned to him her eyes a bit glassy but she was giving him a serious look. "It was because I was having fun with my friend."

"Isn't that cute, hehe. At least you're happy at the level you're at."

" Yes I am now please, l-leave me alone!." She a bit more harshly before walking away.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm and forced her back. "Don't think you can get away with that."

"Eh?" She was scared and a bit confused.

"You lied…I know you did" He said.

"What? No I-I…"

"You're not happy with it are you?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"I guess… not." She said saddened as her inferiority complex started to grow.

"Then why don't you get better and train more?" He asked

She glared at him. "I've been trying."

"Then why weren't you taking the match seriously?"

"I told you I was but I was having fun too." She countered trying to pull her arm away.

He let her go and put his hands on his hips. "You make no sense." He said annoyed.

"J-just because I am having fun doesn't mean I don't play with all my heart." She said with more determination gaining som courage.

Chuckling he gave her a smirk. " I guess my friend was right, I do envy you."

She blushed a bit and blinked a few times, finding it odd to be told she was envied by someone.

"Yeah, I guess I'm envious of your ability to have so much fun in a game, and suck at it too." He said in a sarcastic way.

"Y-you…Idiot!" She yelled surprising both for a moment for an awkward silence.

This is where the two from the start are. Both upset at one another and just a silence to fill the moment. Niou was watching, but getting bored really quick.

Sakuno blushing tried her best to seem strong, but his towering body and piercing eyes were starting to scare her.

"How, How can you be jealous of that? I would love to be at the skill level you have." She said looking down.

"I would love to enjoy a game like you." He said back.

She looked up at him, and he seemed to have calmed down. "Really, you are so emotional. Just to let you know, I've never played a game where I laughed and smiled from just playing.*" He said turning to the court.

"Don't you like tennis?" She asked concerned.

"I love it, but I just can't help but play seriously because I get so frustrated with myself. If I'm having fun it's not because of the game." He said reflecting back on some of his more crueler games.

Her eyes softened a bit and she looked out at the tennis courts.

"You still have fun right?" She asked

"Of course!" He yelled feeling it was very obvious.

She turned back to him with a small smile. "Then you can have a game like that too."

"That's impossible." He retorted.

She shook her head. "If you really l-love the game, then it wont be." She said with a bigger smile.

He only looked on at her and smirked. "I'm Kirihara." He said with a bow of the head.

"Ah! Sakuno Ryuzaki! Nice to meet you." She said quickly bowing back out ofh habit.

"Hey, when you get better lets have a match and you can teach me to play like you." He said.

"S-Sure, but can you wait that long?" She asked.

"I have no choice, you're the only person I've seen that plays like you." He said patting her hair which he noticed felt silky to the touch.

"Oh." She said a bit disappointed in his answer.

"So hurry up and get better quick, I would really like to play a game with you soon." He said

She nodded. "I'll try my best." She said with a warm and beautiful smile.

A bit surprised he blushed with his mouth slightly agape. "You better." with that he ran off to his friend Niou who hit him in the head for making him wait so long.

She giggled and then went off with her racket, she was planning on going home but decided that she was going to train on the wall. She did have a date to prepare for.

* * *

><p>* By smiling and laughing I mean, besides Devil mode. You know when he's laughing because he's crazy.(haha)<p>

I hope you Enjoyed, Please Review and Vote on my Poll-check profile! (haha) I ask too much. I apologize.


End file.
